Valkyrian Crusader Guard
The Valkyrian Crusader Guard are the elite regiments of the Militarum Tempestus raised from the civilized world of Valkyria. They are characterized for consisting of exclusively women, reflecting the matriarchal beliefs common on their homeworld, and utilizing unorthodox tactics in combat. Valkyrians revel at the prospect of battle and it is considered the greatest honor to be recruited into the ranks of the Crusader Guard. Unlike most regiments found throughout the Imperium, Valkyrians often eschew firearms and prefer the use of close combat weapons instead where their lifelong upbringing with swords is best implemented. Regimental History Notable Campaigns * Siege of Stradiff (995.M41) - The 1st and 43rd Crusader Guard participated in the later operations of the Siege of Stradiff. Following the breach of enemy defenses, Valkyrian Crusaders formed a major component of the aerial drop forces that were inserted behind enemy lines. * Indomitus Crusade (999.M41) - Nearly all the regiments of the Crusader Guard are participating in the ongoing Indomitus Crusade in some form or another, primarily fighting demon incursions into sector space in and around the ''Cicatrix Maledictum''. ** Battle of Destrilia (as part of the Indomitus Crusade) - A large bulk of Valkyrian and Korgunovan regiments, alongside elements of the Lyran Guard and Thessalonican Guard, fought against the forces of Chaos on the planet of Destrilia. Regimental Homeworld Valkyria possesses a civilized female-focused warrior culture that espouses the old Terran legends of honorable melee combat. Many Imperials aware of old Terran history often compare Valkyria and its culture to the Amazons of old Greek mythology; Valkyrian girls are taught the art of the sword from a very young age, often before they are able to read or write. Valkyria is also famous for its manufacture of power swords and eviscerators, although the care taken in their production means they are rarely exported and only issued to regiments raised on the planet. The relatively far distance from neighboring systems and its unstrategic location within the Geirland sector has ensured that Valkyria has seen little destruction aside from the occasional wayward Drukhari, Ork, or Chaos warband. As a result, Valkyrians have developed a peaceful and symbiotic relationship with natural flora and fauna, often incorporating them in the construction of the planets beautiful green cities. Being the host of its own form of Schola Progenium, many teenage girls from throughout the sector are often sent to Valkyria to eventually join the ranks of the Crusader Guard. Recruitment Regimental Organization Regimental Combat Doctrine Wargear Standard Crusader Equipment The wargear utilized by the Crusader Guard is vastly different and unorthodox in comparison to other units of the Militarum Tempestus. As such, special training is required in order to properly use and maintain each piece of kit issued. Each time a Crusader masters a weapon or a piece of wargear, they are issued a seal of recognition to mark their competency. Although the Crusaders normally do not use armor or lasguns, each is thoroughly trained in their operation so that they may be utilized when needed and can allow a Crusader to operate without resupply for weeks at a time. * Valkyria Pattern Eviscerator - The Valkyria Pattern Eviscerator is the primary armament of the Valkyrian Crusaders and is manufactured solely on their homeworld of Valkyria. It differs from standard Imperial Eviscerators by utilizing a pair of rapidly oscillating blades to facilitate slicing through toughened armor. This is the first weapon that Crusaders will often achieve competency. * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Lascarbine - The Victoria Pattern is a variant of the hot-shot lasgun that constitutes the main ranged weapon of the Guard. It differs greatly from standard hot-shot lasguns in that it does not require troopers to wear backpack rigs, making it a design that compromises between durability and maneuverability. The Victoria Pattern, however, is excessively complex and difficult to maintain but nonetheless can punch through nearly all forms of ceramite armor. * 4 Hot-Shot Lasgun Power Packs - Hot-shot lasgun power packs are particular more powerful than their lasgun counterparts and provide a number of shots equal to their charge value. While hot-shot lasgun power packs can be recharged when depleted, using the over-charge feature of a hot-shot lasgun can permanently burn out its corresponding power pack. * Combat Knife - The combat knife is issued to all Crusaders as a last resort weapon. It can be affixed as a bayonet to their hot-shot lasguns, but at close range most Crusaders often prefer to use their eviscerators or power swords. More often than not, combat knives are used as tools by most Crusaders and are rarely used in actual combat. * 4 Frag Grenades - Frag grenades are standard issue weapons of the Crusader Guard and are used in conjunction with the Guard’s shock warfare tactics. Traditionally, frag grenades from Valkyria are of the stick-type which enables Guard to throw their grenades further than those more commonly found throughout the Imperium. * 4 Krak Grenades - Krak grenades are packed with highly concentrated and powerful explosives for use against reinforced and armored targets. Designed to concentrate their kinetic energy to penetrate armor, krak grenades are not effective in damaging large groups of infantry. Valkyria produces a magnetic krak grenade that attaches itself to metallic surfaces and making them particularly useful in knocking out enemy vehicles and armor. * Valkyrian Attire - A loose term coined to characterize the rags that Valkyrians wear in combat. While there is no particular Valkyrian issue fatigue, it is uniform across all Valkyria in that it is the most common form of clothing worn by Valkyrian women. It does little more than cover up the most sensitive parts of the female figure. All Crusaders prefer to wear their traditional clothing instead of their armor. * Valkyria Pattern Conversion Field - Valkyrians produce a very complex and powerful conversion field that provides the wearer with an energy field of protection as strong as most carapace and ceramite armor. It is standard issue wargear to the Crusaders and is always worn in conjunction with their traditional attire. * Valkyria Pattern Carapace Armor - Carapace armor is standard issue wargear among the Crusader Guard. It is a form fitting armor developed to allow its user the highest for of maneuverability, although it is still relatively restrictive. However, given their battle doctrine, it is rarely equipped and is usually only saved for extreme and hostile environments where the Crusader Guard cannot be dressed in their usual attire. * Victoria Pattern Omnishield Helm - Omnishield helms are special helmets utilized by the Crusader Guard in hostile environments. When worn in conjunction with a set of carapace armor, it provides the wearer with all-enclosed environmental protection that allows the user to operate even in airless vacuums. The helm is also equipped with a mult-spectral occulum that allows the wearer to see in low-light and obscured conditions. * Micro-Bead - The micro-bead is a short-range communication device worn in the ear that allows for instantaneous communication at a distance of over one kilometer. * Respirator - All Crusaders are issued a respirator for toxic environments. This is usually only used if one does not have access to their omnishield helm. * Field Service Medi-Kit - Crusader Guard are given a field service medi-kit capable of providing enough short-term medical care to allow a Crusader to get back into the fight. Most wounds tended to via a field service kit will eventually have to be addressed in more proper care facilities as the fixes provided in it are not meant to be permanent. * Dog Tags - A simple form of identification worn by all soldiers of the Crusader Guard. * Thermal Bedroll -Thermally insulated sleeping bag designed to keep one warm and in relative comfort in extremely cold weather. * Basic Toolkit - A set of rudimentary tools meant to take apart common objects encountered in the field. In most cases, this toolkit is used to take apart and maintain a soldier’s lasgun. * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable illumination tool that emits a strong, yellowish light. Capable of lasting five to six of continuous use before requiring a recharge. * Entrenching Tool - A small, foldable spade utilized in digging trenches and foxholes. * Grooming Kit - Basic utensils used to maintain cleanliness and sanitation. * 2 Weeks Rations - Basic and simple rations meant to provide sustenance during combat operations. * Mess Kit and Water Canteen - Utensils used for the consumption of rations and carrying drinkable water. * Rucksack - A large pack that can be carried on the back and used to haul all the gear and equipment issued to a guardsman. Specialist Equipment The 1st Crusader Guard uses flamers and meltaguns as their primary special weapons, but will occasionally incorporate hot-shot volley guns and grenade launchers based on mission parameters. Melee Weapons * Valkyria Pattern Power Sword - The Valkyria Pattern power sword is the other primary close combat weapon wielded by the Crusaders. It is a double-edged, bladed weapon designed for cutting and slashing. The are categorized as bastard swords and can be used one-handed, although it is more often recommended to wield it with both hands. They are most commonly issued to veterans and officers. * Valkyria Pattern Greatsword - Valkyrian pattern greatsword is a two-handed weapon that utilizes the same technology as its bastard-sized counterpart. However, the large size facilitates stronger attacks, albeit at the cost of agility and speed. * Valkyrian Pattern Power Fist - Some high-ranking officers of the Crusader Guard are equipped with a pair of power fists in combat. Among the close-combat weapons available to the Valkyrians, the power fist is the least common and is often only employed in situations where excessive force is required to achieve a breakthrough. Each regiment of the Crusader Guard has a unit specifically trained in the use of the power first. Ranged Weapons * Rausenburg Pattern Flamers and Heavy Flamers - The Crusader Guard preference for close combat and the need for weapons that can be fired easily on the move has allowed all forms of flame weaponry to make a comfortable home within the ranks of the Valkyrians. Flamers and heavy flamers are commonplace throughout all regiments and are often used as a prelude to a melee assault. * Victoria Pattern Meltaguns and Multi-Meltas - Meltaguns and multi-meltas are issued to certain specialists based on mission paraments. As one of the more commonly used special weapons of the Valkyrians, members of the Crusader Guard are well-trained and highly skilled in their use. * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Volleygun - The hot-shot volley gun is a rare sight in the hands of the Crusader Guard, but is used on occasion when it is necessary to lay down excessive amounts of firepower. An external power pack must be carried in order for it to be used, but in the right hands it is capable of leveling waves of enemy infantry. Vehicles To facilitate the rapid deployment strategy commonly used by Valkyrian units, the Crusader Guard possesses a vast number of armored vehicles and aerial transports. They do not possesses any heavy armor units as they are often deployed in tandem with Astra Militarum units that do. * Taurox Armored Personnel Carrier - Tauroxes are the primary ground transport used by the Crusader Guard and differ from those found throughout the Imperium in that they utilize a set of durable all-terrain wheels instead of quad-tracks, a feature found in Tauroxes manufactured on Victoria and Rausenberg. * Chimera Armored Personnel Carrier - Chimeras are also used by the Crusader Guard, but to a lesser extent than the Taurox primarily because of their slower speed. In most cases, Chimeras are deployed in hostile environments or in scenarios where it is believed their tougher armor will play a better role than maneuverability. * Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carrier - Valkyries are relatively common on Valkyria and are piloted and manned by members of the Valkyrian Guard, a departure from the standard operating procedure of Aeronautica Imperialis pilots. This was primarily done to accommodate the aggressive combat style of the Valkyrian Guard. Notable Valkyrian Crusader Regiments * 1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard, ''The Valkyrir'' - The 1st is the oldest of the Crusader Guard regiments currently in service and has the honor of being in a continuous active status ever since their formation in 289.M32. They have taken an active role in the ongoing Indomitus Crusade, defending the Geirland Sector from Chaos and Xeno incursion alike. Notable Valkyrian Crusaders * Tech-General Katenya Yurievna - Katenya is the current commanding officer of the Valkyrians 1st Crusader Regiment. Her combat doctrine is considered highly aggressive in comparison to her peers, but it has brought considerable success both for herself and those under her command. Regimental Appearance Regimental Insignia All regiments of the Crusader Guard bear the symbol of the Valkyrian Circlet which signifies the unified culture of the Valkyrian peoples. Traditionally, the Valkyrian Circlet signified someone to be a member of the archaic Matriarchal Guard and has since been repurposed for the all female Crusader regiments. Very little variation exists with only a roman numeral superimposed over the circlet used to denote different regiments. Regimental Uniform The Valkyrian Crusader Guard regiments lack a uniform in the traditional sense and instead have a common appearance. Coming from a world where displaying ones’ body is common practice, the women of the Crusader Guard wear very little to clothe themselves. The only measures taken are to cover up the sensitive parts of their bodies, but this is done not for their modesty but for the sake of other Imperials who do not understand Valkyrian culture. When operating in hostile environments in which they cannot wear their traditional attire, Valkyrians are equipped with form-fitting full-seal sets of carapace armor and helmets that facilitate full protection from nuclear, biohazard, and chemical environments. Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Militarum Tempestus Category:Valkyrian Crusader Guard